


A Few Words

by Truthmaker



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthmaker/pseuds/Truthmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Ace take some time to hear a few good words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Words

**Author's Note:**

> For the Challenge "Four" on Alt.DrWho.Creative newsgroup.

“This place looks desolate, Professor.”

“It should, Ace, a battle was fought here recently. Tens of thousands of soldiers died on this field.”

“But if the battle is over what are we doing here?”

The Doctor pointed a finger at a stage which had been erected on a portion of the former battlefield. Upon the stage a man had just finished a long oration. A bearded man took his place at the podium.

“We are here to listen to this,” the Doctor replied with a smile.

The man on the podium began to speak, “Four score and seven years ago…”


End file.
